Dreams
by Crawler
Summary: A friend in need is a friend in dreams. Aragorn has been having troubling dreams about Legolas. Now that he's old, Legolas sends him one last message through a dream. Final chapter up.
1. The Dreams are here

Dreams

Okay, there is slash in this fic, and Legolas in lots of pain, and angst, and not a happy ending per se.

Just to warn you.

If I had Lord of the Rings, I would not be writing this. I would be hunting you all down and demanding that you pay me to use my characters. I do not have Lord of the Rings however, and am very glad that the people who do own it aren't chasing me around demanding me to pay up.

This is dedicated completely and entirely to trowacko, my tireless beta. May everyone be really nice to you tro, you deserve it.

This is a three part fic

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Aragorn sat in a meadow, with Legolas on his right. He turned his head slightly, taking in Legolas' relaxed pose. The elf had his head tilted back as his sapphire eyes drank in the sky. With a laugh, he gracefully rose, a taunt spilling from the elf's lips.

"Catch me if you can!"

Aragorn stood and gave chase as the elf led him through the meadow. A forest appeared before them, but Legolas wasn't stopped. He laughed as he ran into the woods, dancing gracefully through the weave of branches. Aragorn couldn't hold back his own gleeful laughter as he followed his friend.

'Isengard' Aragorn's mind supplied for him as he stopped near the lake in the middle of the forest. Legolas stood, his back turned towards Aragorn, not moving, but still laughing. Aragorn set a hand upon the elf's shoulder before being knocked down as Legolas spun around, his laughter turning into a painful croak.

Aragorn was shocked at the sight of his friend. The once beautiful elven prince was now mangled and maimed, his fair skin covered with burns, gouges, and gashes. His once bright eyes were dull now, cloudy and unfocused. Legolas' long golden hair had been cut short, stained with blood and muck. He seemed to be just skin and bones, covered in filth and his own blood. One phrase echoed around the two, in a singsong voice.

****

...I'll never tell...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I bolted up, coated in a sheen of sweat and trying to regain control of my breathing. Beside me, Arwen stirred, sitting up slowly as she woke.

"What is wrong, Estel? Was it that Legolas dream again?"

I nodded, not quite trusting my voice at this moment. That Legolas dream. I've been having it every night, without fail, for a long time now. Each time it seemed to be just a little bit longer, although the "I'll never tell" phrase was always present. Never before had I actually seen Legolas when he turned, though. I always awoke feeling his pain. Pain, hopelessness, fear, self-loathing...I felt it all. I didn't think anything could have been worse then those feelings - but I hadn't seen the destroyed shell of his body then.

With a tug on my arm, Arwen pulled me back into the bed. Her fair voice was laden with fatigue, for she woke when I did, every night in the wee hours of the morning.

"Rest now, Estel. It was naught but a dream. Legolas is fine, he is in Mirkwood with his people. His messenger should soon arrive with good tidings. Now is the time for sleep."

She curled up against me and once again fell into slumber. How I longed to be able to join her, but my mind kept up a steady barrage of questions.

'What if the dream comes back tonight? What if it's not just a dream? What if Legolas really needs help? What if his messenger doesn't return? What if my messenger never got to him? What if he never learns that I am plagued by these dreams? What if he finds me weak for allowing myself to become so distraught over them? What if he's hurt? What if he's dying? What if this is a prophecy of something yet to come?....'

My eyes fall closed as sleep finally comes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes are open, but it makes no difference, not anymore. He comes back, he screams into my ear. Pain sears through my body, but I no longer notice.

"Where are they?!?!"

I couldn't respond, even if I wanted too, for my screams had worn my throat, but my heart still sings my answer.

**__**

...I'll never tell...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV - Next Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't eat. I can't drink. I can't talk. I can't even move. I can't believe this. I look down at the letter in my hands, rereading it again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

King Elessar Telecontar

Why do you ask me if my son is well? Is he not with you? He set out for Gondor years ago, informing me that he would stay at least a decade. If he is not in Gondor, where else could he be? I myself haven't heard from him since he left, at least five years ago, if not more.

You say you've been having horrible dreams involving him. Maybe they are trying to tell you something. Mithrandir is also troubled by identical dreams. Listen to them. That is all the advice I can give you.

Please tell me all you know of Legolas' whereabouts.

King Thranduil

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aragorn?"

Arwen is concerned for me; she knows not what is in this letter. The soft touch of her hand upon my shoulder brings me out of my daze, but I still cannot speak. I merely hand her the letter to read for herself. After she reads it, she looks at me, questions in her eyes.

"He has not come, and none have heard from him since he left, at least five years ago? Mithrandir has also been troubled by the same dreams? He was supposed to be with us, here, yet is not? Aragorn, what do you think this means?"

I rub my temples, I am starting to get a headache trying to understand all this.

"I know not, Arwen. I know not."

We sit in silence, the only sound being that of the servants, as they work around us. Arwen's voice eventually reaches my ears.

"We must find him, Aragorn. If Mithrandir's dreams are the same as yours, there is chance they are not dreams, but rather some form of message."

I look up. Of course, we should start immediately. Arwen was right, we must find Legolas. I call to the nearest servant.

"Send a message to the stables. Tell them to ready our horses, we leave shortly."

The servant nods and dashes off as Arwen rises to quickly pack. I join her, for neither of us trusts our servants to pack for us when we travel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness, all around me. How I despise this endless darkness. No one is near me, I am alone. Will anybody come? Does anyone even know that I am missing? My heart is still singing, for I will not give up.

Not yet.

**__**

...I'll never tell...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV - A few days later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen and I are both silent. We found the bodies of three elves today. They were all bound hand and foot, their heads had been cut off, their bodies left to rot; hidden in a cave. We had searched the entire area, but were unable to find the missing heads. All three had been dressed in Mirkwood green and brown. We believe of them was Legolas, he was the same size and build of the young prince. Neither of us can eat anything. Our friend is dead. In my arms I'm cradling a broken bow, the very one given to Legolas by Lady Galadriel so long ago. It was found near the dead elves. Arwen softly strokes twin daggers. Those too were Legolas'.

Our friend is dead.


	2. Rescue, Reunion, and Departure

Dreams Part 2

Still thanks to trowacko, but also some to Laerupeth, for catching a few errors.

In a perfect world, Legolas would be mine, but I'll settle for Cal, if I have to.

Pub73.ezboard.com/btawaruesta.

Please go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold. It's so very cold. I do not even have the energy to shiver though. I wish I could see something in this constant darkness, but know what it is I would see. Directly in front of me, the heads of my three friends are mounted upon stakes. I still hear their screams, still see them struggle for freedom, but it is all in my mind. Everything is in my mind.

I fear I will break soon, but my heart still sings.

****

...I'll never tell...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Once again Aragorn was chasing Legolas through the forest of Isengard. Once again Legolas stops, and turns when Aragorn sets a hand upon his shoulder. Once again Aragorn is forced to see the injuries covering his friend's body. This time, however, Legolas points to him, then to the ground, and up to the tower of Orthanc behind him, crooking his finger in a 'come hither' gesture. Aragorn gets up and takes a step forward, but the forest dissolves around him as he wakes.

...I'll never tell...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat upright again, but much quieter this time. I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing Legolas like that, even if I have these dreams for the rest of my life.

'...come hither...listen to them...come hither...listen to them...come hither...listen to them...come hither...listen to them...come hither...listen to them...come hither...listen to them...'

"Arwen, Arwen, wake up!"

I shake Arwen, rousing her from her sleep. 

"Mmm, Estel, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Her voice is worried, and I can still see the trails on her face from the tears she shed before falling asleep, but I am no longer sad.

"Legolas is alive."

I see that got her attention. All fatigue and worry is gone from her face, a glimmer of hope shining instead.

"Tell me how you know this."

And I do. I tell her of my dreams, how they haven't stopped, and how now Legolas wanted me to come to Orthanc. I remind her how Thranduil recommended I listen to my dreams, and how none of the elves we found were physically marred in any way besides missing their heads, while Legolas in my dreams was covered with blood and wounds.

There is simply no other explanation.

Legolas must be alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's back again. He always comes back. Why can't he just leave me alone? Why am I even asking that. I know the answer. I'm one of the few who knows what he wants to know. I'd rather he hurt me then Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Gil-galad, Celeborn, or my father though.

My heart still sings, but it's not as confident anymore. The endless pain and torment is finally reaching it.

...I'll never tell...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV - several days later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There it is. Orthanc. Arwen and I have walked on foot through the surrounding forest, leading our horses. We're about to reach the lake. I hope both that I find Legolas, and that I don't. I want my friend to be there, to be alive, but I dread seeing him if he's in the same condition as my dream.

I push aside the last branch, stepping forward to stand at the water's edge. No Legolas. My heart is both relieved and troubled.

"He did want us here, didn't he?"

Arwen and I spun around. I drew Anduril, while she pulled out Legolas' daggers. The four hobbits that had just stepped out of the woods are looking extremely frightened, at first, but they relax when we all recognize each other.

"Hello Strider, Lady Arwen! Fancy meeting you here!"

Before we could respond, we were interrupted by the distinct sound of an annoyed dwarf.

"Stupid branches always getting in the way...wish I could just cut them away...but I promised Legolas I wouldn't harm any living trees..."

Gimli pushed his way out of the forest, while Gandalf approached silently from the other side. Gimli was surprised to see the rest of us here, but Gandalf wasn't. The hobbits suggested we dine while we talked, so we sat together. Apparently, Gandalf and I weren't the only ones having the dreams. The hobbits and Gimli shared these nightmares as well.

"So what do we do now?"

Arwen was the only one without the horrible visions, so she needed to rely on us for direction. I, however, had absolutely no idea as to where to go next. My dreams told me to come here, nothing more. Gimli and Gandalf also seemed to have no idea as to what we should do next, as did the hobbits, all except for Pippin that is. He appeared deep in thought, making a hand gesture over and over, pointing out, down, then flicking his hand up. After a little while of this, Merry had had enough, he reached out and grabbed Pippin's hand when he flicked it up, causing Pippin to point at himself.

"Stop it Pip, we're trying to concentrate!"

It was truly amazing how something as simple as what Merry did was able to solve the mystery for Pippin, who sat staring at his finger for a moment before whooping and spinning Merry about in a quick hobbit dance.

"That's it, that's it! Legolas is in the tower!"

Pippin had to explain to us how he came to that conclusion. The hand gesture was what Legolas had done in our dreams, but what none of us caught was the split second that he pointed to himself before pointing to the tower. Legolas wanted us to come here, because he was in the tower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel a stirring in the breeze. Straining my ears, I hear the whispers of the trees. Their voices are faint, distorted by the wind, but I can pick out a few words.

...strangers...halflings...heroes...

Could it be help? Might someone have actually come to help me? Please, oh please let them be my friends, here to rescue me, please.

These whispers renew my hope. My heart sings strongly once again.

****

...I'll never tell...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV - Later that night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen and I are the two that will cross the lake. Arwen will wait outside the tower, while I go in to find Legolas. The others will wait for us on the other side. The fewer of us approaching the tower, the lesser the chance of being detected. Also, in case I'm caught, there are still others to help. Arwen is ready to come to my aid quickly if I need it, her elven heritage will give her the speed and agility she needs to help me.

I'm coming Legolas. Hold on; I'm coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's back again, but I won't give in. I won't give up. I don't care about the pain anymore. I no longer hear the trees, but I don't need to. Help is coming, it has to be. Why else would there be halflings in the forest?

"Guess who I found today."

I won't guess. I won't respond. I won't let him know I can still hear him. I won't.

"A pair of little halflings. Scared little things they were too."

No. No! He did not find them, he couldn't have. No. I will not believe him. I won't!

"A Master Frodo and a Sam. Do they sound familiar?"

No. Not Frodo and Sam. Please, let it be anyone but Frodo and Sam.

"They're dead now, their screams were so delicious. The oaf, Sam, pleaded for his 'Master's' life. I didn't spare either. They're dead, but maybe I should have kept them, to lure answers from you."

Sam...Frodo...not you. Please, don't let them be dead...I'd do anything if they weren't dead, but why would he lie to me? There's no point, is there?

My heart is fading rapidly now, and I do not care. Not anymore. There is no hope at all. He will kill any and all who try to find me. I'm as good as dead.

...I'll...never....tell....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orthanc's halls are dark. They reek with death and decay. I find it very easy to believe Saruman once worked here. This place would make any elf ill just on its own, to physically torture them must be more then any elf could stand. I do not see how Legolas lived for so long in here, but he will not have to suffer much more. I will get him out.

Legolas, I will get you out. I promise you that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can hardly breathe. The pain is so intense this time that my walls have finally crumbled. I can no longer shut it out. Every gash, every burn, every last injury sends fire coursing through my body. If I could scream, I would, but my throat is so sore and swollen, I doubt I'll ever be able to even talk again. I force my eyes open, but it does no good. My world has been limited to darkness. My voice is gone…my sight is gone…my dignity is gone…my pride is gone…my self-confidence is gone…everything, everything is gone. My heart is all I have left, but that too is fading. If the pain would stop, if only it would stop....

......I'll........never..................tell....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saruman nearly walked into me as he moved through a door that was hidden by the shadows. I only barely got out of the way in time. He had been coiling a whip in his hands, chuckling cruelly. I still hear him muttering, so I do not move.

"Now I really have to catch those hobbits, to make true what I told him. I think I'll enjoy their screams...."

I can no longer hear him. I only pause for another moment to make sure the cost is clear before I slip into the room he had left.

Unlike the rest of Orthanc, or at least what I've seen, this room is brightly lit. The many torches in the room are still far outnumbered by the torture devices that are everywhere. Some I have seen, but many are unfamiliar to me. In the middle of the room, three elf heads are skewered on sharpened stakes. They were all turned so they faced a lone figure chained up against the wall.

It takes me only a second to cross the room to my bound friend. I am speechless. Not even the dreams could have prepared me for actually seeing Legolas. He sagged against the wall, the chains the only things keeping him from falling. Every wound on his body in the dream seemed ten times worse on him in front of me. I fight down a wave of nausea. Legolas needs my aid now, not for me to stand here gaping at the wounds on his body. Looking back up at him, I notice that he seems awake, but in a trance-like state. 

Anduril easily slices through the chains holding him up. Legolas can not support himself and he falls into my arms. Other then collapsing, he hasn't moved. Not knowing what else to do at this point, I simply draw him close, whispering comforting elven words into his ear as I rub his back; mindful of his injuries.

I am here, Legolas, I am here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Has he returned so soon? Did he think of another way to torture me? By now he should have realized that I won't tell him anything. I can't tell him anything. Why can't he just leave me alone?

Cold metal brushes against my wrists as the chains binding me fall away. I am confused, as he's never removed my chains before. I can not support myself, and I fall into his arms. Why must I be so weak?

It is not him who catches me, but a stranger. A soft voice in my ear and the gentle stroking of my back comforts me, though I know not why. I can hardly breathe, yet I must let this stranger know I live still. I must try to move, but it hurts so!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm still rubbing his back comfortingly, trying to coax some response from my lifeless friend. After what seems like an eternity, he's finally stirring. He nuzzles my shoulder and tries to move his arms, but fails. I frown at what has been done to Legolas. At least he's moving now. After a moment's hesitation, I carefully remove the elven heads from the poles, wrapping them in my cloak and storing them in my pack, while trying not to disturb Legolas. Gently, I pick him up. I must get him out of here; he needs to get to a healer as soon as possible.

"Do not make a sound Legolas, I'm taking you away from this awful place."

Legolas nuzzles my shoulder again, all the response I get. He seems lighter then a feather as I carry him through the halls of Orthanc. I only hope I can get him out without running into Saruman. I'm trying to deal with one problem at a time, and currently I must take Legolas to a safe place.

I hope Arwen is ready to help us cross the lake again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If I could cry, I would. I've been saved, but I fear it's too late. He's broken me. I still haven't told him what he wished to hear, but only because I have lost my voice. Oh, Aragorn, how I long to be near you one last time as I die, I long to feel you hold me close, just once. I can not live anymore. I'm sorry, I've tried to hold out as long as possible, but I just can't go on. Not anymore.

I'm sorry Aragorn. I tried. I tried to be strong like you, but I failed. I will never be anything more then the weak Prince of Mirkwood.

...I'll..........never.........................tell.........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV - years later in Mirkwood

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm back in Mirkwood, and know exactly where to go. Up one flight of stairs, turn left, down the hall, turn right, fourth room on my left. I open the door and look to the bed, where Legolas spends his days. He hasn't woken up ever since he fell into a deep sleep after we got him out of Orthanc. I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever wake up.

Legolas is not here.

An elf who had followed me up took my pack from my limp hands as I stride into the room. I know where she will place my things; my normal room is just across the hall.

Even up close, the bed is still empty.

"Legolas?"

I must admit, I am worried. Legolas has never left his bed since he was brought here, even though his legs healed long ago. I don't know if I expected him to answer or not.

Off to the side, behind the curtains separating the balcony from the room, I hear someone clap their hands 

once. Pushing aside the curtains, I let out a sigh of relief. Legolas is leaning against the railing, looking out into the forest.

"Legolas, it's so good to see you up finally!"

I don't really know what to say. He seems to be looking at the sunrise, maybe I should mention that. He always loved watching the sunrise.

"The sun seems to be rising with more color for your awakening."

I was shocked to hear what Legolas said next, his voice barely more then a hoarse whisper.

"I wouldn't know, for I can not see it."

He turned his head, and I saw his eyes for the first time in years. They were still cloudy and unfocused, they way they had been when he was in Orthanc. After a pause, he spoke again.

"My vision is gone, never again will I see another sunrise, or look upon your face. I recognize your voice as that of the one who saved me, but I cannot match it to your name. Pray tell, friend, who are you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inwardly, I wince when he does not respond. I feel like I should know this man who saved my life, but I can not remember him.

"I am Aragorn, Legolas. Surely you remember me."

Of course I remember him. I just did not remember his voice, that's all. I reach out blindly for him. He takes my hand, and brings it to his face. Softly, I stroke his cheek, before collapsing into his arms with a sob. 

Why do I have to be so weak and broken?

Why?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I caught Legolas as he collapsed, sinking to the floor and rocking him slowly in my arms. My heart goes out to him, he had suffered so much, and even now still feels the effects of his torture. I kiss his forehead softly. Despite all he's been through, he's still my Legolas. My Legolas, for I do love him. I had denied that once, and I married Arwen, but he always had a hold on my heart. I do not know how many times I had slipped off to watch him when he went off alone during the quest. I always told myself it was to ensure his safety, but I really just enjoyed watching him from afar. Legolas has stopped crying, but he seems reluctant to pull away. He tilts his head up, whispering softly, his breath warm against my neck.

"Help me?"

"Anything," I whisper back, and I mean it. I still love Arwen, but she is far from my mind right now. 

Legolas needs me, and I will do anything in my power to help him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel silly asking this, but what I need right now I don't dare ask anyone else. I trust Aragorn to take me seriously.

"Make me feel loved? Cherished? Even in this state?"

I am ugly now, scarred for life. I know, I have felt them. They cross my face and body; webs crossing my skin. I know my family still loves me, but all elves put such a high value on appearance that with these scars, one of my best features has been destroyed.

Aragorn's not answering. It is as I feared, not even he can stand me anymore. I try to pull away, but he tightens his arms around me, pulling me back into his lap. His lips brush one of my cheeks, kissing away the tears.

"I said anything..."

He moves to my other side, to repeat the process.

"...and I meant anything..."

His lips now meet mine. Soft and sweet; he holds me close. My arms wrap around his neck, he is my lifeline now. When we finally draw apart for air, I hear him whispering softly in my ear.

"...but this is one thing I have longed for many a year."

I hardly notice when he scoops me up and carries me inside, placing me gently on my bed. I pull him towards me again, pressing our lips together once more. He is my Estel, my hope, my reason to keep living.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV - some time later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I gently stroke Legolas' hair as I watch him sleep. He seems peaceful now, content, happy. He's curled up against me, trying to get as close to me as possible. He's happy, so I'm happy. I smile, my heart sings now, I've never felt more complete in my life...what am I saying? My smile falters. Does Arwen mean nothing to me? I would die for Legolas, I know that...but I would die for Arwen too. Legolas whimpers softly, nuzzling my chest as he shifts slightly in his sleep. Oh, Legolas, why must this be so hard? I love you, but I love Arwen too, just as much. I can not leave her for you, and I can not leave you for her, but I can not have both.

I shake my head. Why am I worrying about this now? Legolas asked me to love him, and as long as he needs my love, I will give it to him. I'll worry about the rest later.

I pull Legolas even closer as I drift asleep.

I love you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV - some time later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stir, waking slowly and leisurely. Aragorn's arms are warm and comforting wrapped around my body. I find no reason to leave his arms, so I drift asleep again.

I love you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV - back in Gondor, a week later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas is calm and content now. He came with me to Gondor, although I protested it. He enjoys sitting near the trees in the courtyard, leaning against their firm trunks and just taking in the feeling of everything around him. Ever since Gimli and Gandalf returned yesterday with news of Saruman's death, he has relaxed immensely. I approach him.

"The hobbits have arrived today for my birthday."

Legolas tilts his head towards me with a soft smile on his face.

"That's wonderful. I have missed Merry and Pippin."

"Only Merry and Pippin? What about Frodo and Sam? They're here too."

Legolas' sightless eyes widened in surprise, his voice, though still quiet, held joy and relief.

"They are? Saruman had told me they had died, that he had killed them...but now that I think about it, maybe he just said that to break me."

I smile and lean forward to press a kiss against Legolas' forehead. He tilts his head up to capture my lips with his own. Our kiss is slow and lazy. We are both reluctant to pull away. Eventually I do, Arwen wished to speak with me before dinner. Inwardly, I cringe slightly. Every kiss from Legolas is a betrayal of Arwen's love for me, and my love for her, but I just can't help myself. I crave his touch. I wish there were some way I could be with Arwen and Legolas forever. I slowly pull away from Legolas, telling him I have to go, someone is waiting for me, but he refuses to let go of my wrist.

"Aragorn...could you ask everyone to dine in my room tonight? I have something important to tell them. Arwen too, she should hear this as well, since she is a close friend."

I am puzzled at his request, but I agree to it. By everyone, he means the members of the former fellowship of the ring, so I know who to pass his message on to.

I wonder what he has to tell us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV - several hours later, in his room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can hear them eat, though I do not join in. I am not hungry. I feel eyes upon me, probably Aragorn's, Arwen's, or Gimli's. Maybe even Gandalf's. The hobbits are too busy eating to notice anything else right now. A small smile comes to my face as I listen to the four of them enjoying their meal, but it falls away when I remember that this is probably my last time that I'd ever get to hear them.

"Out with it Legolas, what did you want to tell us? We're all here, and we're all waiting."

Gimli was the first to speak, I should have guessed. The hobbits would have continued eating, while Aragorn, Arwen, and Gandalf are just too polite to say anything. I sigh softly. Better to get this over with now. I hear the hobbits stop eating and turn to me; they sense this is important. My voice is quiet, and that does not please me, but I am grateful that I even have a voice.

"Tonight I am leaving. I am going to go West. Please do not try to stop me, for I have thought this over and made up my mind. This is what I wish to do."

I have shocked them all. I heard them all gasp when I said that I was going to go West. It only takes a moment before they all start talking at once, protesting my leaving, trying to convince me to stay. I let them talk for a little while, before I stand up.

"I will be leaving now, I bid you all farewell, but I do not wish to dwell longer in Middle-Earth. I will miss you all, and wish you luck in your lives."

With that, I pick up my bag which I had packed and set on my bed, and left the room. I will not turn back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I recover from my shock, I realize that Legolas really was serious, he's already left. I quickly follow him. I know he does not wish for me to try to stop him, but I must try. I need to help my friend. I see his golden hair ahead, glimmering slightly in the light.

"Legolas, wait...please!"

He does not slow down, nor does he speed up. I start running, and easily catch up to him. He stops when I reach his side.

"Legolas, why are you leaving? Is it because of me...because of that night? If it is, I'm sorry. I'll do anything to get you to..."

He places one finger on my lips. One perfect, slender finger. It is all he needs to efficiently silence me. We 

stand there for a bit, neither of us moving, before he replaces his finger with his lips.

His kiss is soft and sweet, over too soon.

"If there is one thing in my life that I would never, could never regret, it would be that night."

He kisses me again, hungrily, desperately. I kiss him back with just as much force, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close.

'Please don't leave me Legolas.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn pulled me close, before pushing me against a nearby door. We haven't broken our kiss once. I hear him fumbling for the doorknob. When he finds it, he opens the door and pushes me through. We keep moving backwards until I fall onto a bed, Aragorn on top of me. I can not hold back a moan as his hands slip under my tunic.

'Aragorn...how do you do this to me?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV - the next morning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas is still in my arms as I wake up. I smile at his sleeping form, for calmness radiates from him when he sleeps. I brush my lips across his forehead, and he stirs.

"Aragorn?" he whispers, his hand questing for my own.

"I am here." I whisper back, clasping his hand between mine.

He sits up slowly, before burying his face in my chest. I feel his warm tears against my bare skin.

"Legolas? Why are you crying?"

"Why must you make this so hard?"

I do not understand, and let him know that.

"I must leave Middle-Earth. I can not live here anymore. Everywhere I go brings back painful memories; I have forgotten most of my pleasant ones. I love you, but you love another, and can not divide your affection between us. Aragorn, I must leave, but I do not wish to leave you. Please, let me go."

"Legolas, I can not let you go. I love you."

He takes in a deep shuddering breath before pulling away, searching for his clothes.

"Aragorn, if you love me, you would let me do this. I need to leave. It would be best for me...and for you."

He turns to me, and I look into his sightless eyes. It is then that I realize that I will lose him, and that there is absolutely nothing that I can do about it. I rise from the bed and walk over to him, sitting beside him and pulling him close to me.

"Legolas, I do love you, and if I have to let you go to love you, I will do so."

I kiss him softly, and he responds, kissing me back. When we finally break apart for air, I continue to hold him close. He rests his head in the crook of my neck, and we just sit there.

After a while, Legolas stirs in my arms.

"Aragorn, though I am loath to move, I should have left yesterday, and soon people will come looking for you. I do not want you to be found in this state, with me in your arms, especially not by Arwen. Your reputation will be ruined."

I bite back some remark about not caring for my reputation, instead reluctantly agreeing with Legolas, before we pull apart. I find his clothes for him, and we both silently dress. He reaches out for me once we finish, and I draw him close for one last kiss.

"Legolas, I love you. Never forget that."

His smile is sad and sweet, but still a smile.

"And I love you, Aragorn. Don't you forget that either."

I hug him tightly, drinking in the feeling of just holding him close, before he pulls away, feeling for the door. I hurry to lead him to it, opening it and helping him out.

"Legolas, I do not mean to insult you in any way, but how can you make it to the sea alone if you have difficulty getting out of a room?"

He shakes his head as we walk down the hall.

"I will not be going alone. Haldir is waiting for me in a nearby inn, the Dancing Bear. He has offered to take me to the sea, for he wishes to see it as well. You need not worry, I will not be alone."

I am silent. Haldir gets to have more time with Legolas, while I must say good-bye now. I must admit, I'm 

feeling a bit...jealous.

"Will you walk with me to the inn?"

I smile and agree, picking up his bag. We head out to meet Haldir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our walk is quiet. I know he wishes for me to stay, but I can't. Middle-Earth just can't be my home anymore. I sigh, wishing that it could, for if there was one thing I wanted, it was to stay with Aragorn, but I can't stay here. I blink back a few tears before Aragorn stops.

"We're here. Where is Haldir?"

"He's waiting for me inside."

I'm trying to look confident and sure of myself, but I certainly don't feel that way. I wish I was only a few centuries old again; able to hide in my father's arms and have him chase away all my troubles and fears, my doubts and my worries. Instead, I must face them on my own now.

"Thank you Aragorn."

I'm about to turn to enter the inn when he pulls me into a firm embrace. I let him hold me, breathing in his scent one last time. Why can't life always be like this, being held by the one you love?

"Aragorn...I must leave now."

He holds me tighter, emotion choking his voice.

"I know, but I do not wish to say good-bye."

"Then don't. I will see you again, as you will see me, in our dreams. I will always be with you, as you will always be with me."

His lips brush mine one final time, his words are whispered into my cheek.

"I love you."

I fight back the desire to run back to his arms. Instead, I merely smile and whisper back the same words, before turning and entering the inn.

'I will not turn back, I will not turn back, I will not turn back I will not turn back...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's POV - several days later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon has I had returned to the castle, Arwen and the others were upon me, begging to know if I had gotten Legolas to change his mind. I had told them that I hadn't, and that he had already left. They were all disappointed, and greatly saddened.

I sigh, looking out the window. It is raining in Gondor, it has been for the past few days. The weather matches my mood perfectly. 

I miss Legolas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' POV - in the boat heading West

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir had been a wonderful companion on the journey here. I wish he would come West with me, but he is not ready. When he does cross, I will be waiting for him. 

I turn my face into the wind, feeling it pluck at my hair.

'Aragorn, I miss you dreadfully.'

My heart offers me a song, which I start to sing. The other elves in the boat stop talking with each other to listen to me.

__

When the cold of Winter comes

Starless night will cover day

In the veiling of the sun

We will walk in bitter rain

But in dreams

I still hear your name

And in dreams

We will meet again

When the seas and mountains fall

And we come, to end of days

In the dark I hear a call

Calling me there

I will go there

And back again


	3. Passing on

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Many, many years later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ancient king of Gondor walked down a brightly-lit hall and stopped at one room. He hesitated, his hand on the knob, before turning away, as he always did. No one had ever entered Legolas' room after the fair elf went West, not even servants. Aragorn entered his room and dropped into a comfortable chair. He was asleep within moments.

__

Aragorn walked down a brightly lit hall and stopped at one room. Instead of hesitating, he boldly strolled in. Legolas was seated by the window, writing something. When he finished, he made his way over to his bed and slipped it under the pillow.

"Legolas!"

Aragorn was overjoyed to see his beloved again, even if it was only in a dream, but Legolas ignored him. The blond archer went back to his seat by the window until someone knocked at the door.

"Come in."

Aragorn was surprised to see a much younger version of himself enter, followed by Arwen, Gimli, Gandalf, and the hobbits. Legolas rose to greet them, and they sat around a table in his room for dinner.

Aragorn woke up, realizing that his dream had been what had happened moments before Legolas made his announcement that he was leaving. He hurried back to Legolas' room and opened the door this time.

The room was filthy, dust and dirt everywhere. Cobwebs graced much of the room, while mice and other small rodents scurried away from Aragorn's feet. He quickly crossed the room and lifted the pillow on Legolas' bed. Sure enough, there was a letter underneath. It was old and faded, the paper yellow. Aragorn opened it, moving into the light to read the shaky script better.

__

Aragorn

I do not know if I will ever get the chance to tell you this, so I am writing it here, in hopes you will find it someday.

When I woke up, you told me about the dreams that you and the others had been getting. I do not know how to explain how you received them, but I am grateful, if they led you to me. You said that at the end, I always said, "I'll never tell," and asked me why. That I believe I can answer. Saruman would come to me every day demanding me to tell him things. I never would, which only infuriated him, but I would rather die then let him hurt others using what I could tell him. He wished to know who had the three elven rings. Although I do not bear any, I was trusted with the names of their bearers. He knew that. He also wished to know your weaknesses, so he could easily attack Gondor, and wished to know the weaknesses of other great leaders, such as Elrond, Eomer, Galadriel, Celeborn, and my father. I refused that information as well. The last thing he asked was how to remove an elven soul and keep in intact. He wished to use my soul for one of his spells, but didn't know how to remove it without destroying it. I'm very thankful he did not know how to take my soul.

_Aragorn, there is something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time, but never could gather the courage to do so. I love you. With my whole heart and soul, I love you. I have loved you ever since we first met. You were so proud and arrogant back then. You still are, actually, only you're much more mature about it. I thank you for granting my request back in Mirkwood, for I truly did need to feel loved, especially by you. I understand that you love Arwen, and that she loves you. I would never wish to endanger that relationship in any way, which is another reason why I never said anything. Please do not think I am going West because of you, that is not the reason._

I know I will miss you forever and a day.

Legolas

Aragorn reread the letter, making sure he did read it correctly. With his failing eyesight and Legolas' bad penmanship, he could not be certain. He slowly left Legolas' room and walked back to his own in a daze. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, holding the letter to his chest as he fell asleep again.

Several hours later, Arwen entered. The years had been kind to her and she retained her beauty, although she looked much older. Her eyes took in her sleeping husband, before she carefully removed the letter from his grasp. She read it over once, her eyes widening in surprise. Setting the letter down, she sat beside Aragorn, shaking him gently. He did not respond, and was cold to the touch. Arwen drew back, then rested her head upon his chest, listening for a heartbeat. She heard none.

A tear ran down the pretty queen's face, as she realized that Aragorn was dead. She sat back, studying him for a moment, before replacing the letter in his hands and lying down beside him herself. She closed her eyes, the small smile on her face mirroring that of Aragorn's.

A servant who came in the next morning found them both lying together in death. Aragorn was 269 years old. Arwen was over 3,000.

Far away, Legolas clutched at his chest, falling to the ground. He fought to bring air to his lungs, to no avail. The elves around him stopped what they were doing, gathering around their fallen friend. None of them knew what was happening to Legolas, as he tried to regain his breath. With one final shuddering sob, he fell still. His heart beat for the last time in his more then 3,000 years of life, before stopping completely. Legolas was dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
